


Aspettando Abu Dhabi.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Come si saranno risolte le cose fra Seb e Charles dopo il Brasile?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Aspettando Abu Dhabi.

Anche se era notte fonda non riusciva a riposare, si avvicinava l'ultima gara del mondiale e, francamente, la penultima era stata, letteralmente, una schifezza. Non stava li a dare colpe, lo avevano già fatto in abbondanza tutti quelli intorno, Mattia era furioso, come criticarlo, non era stata la migliore delle figure. Raggiunge una piscina al chiuso messa a disposizione dall'albergo, aveva aspettato appositamente quest'ora per stare solo, sperava solo che nuotare avrebbe scaricato tutta la rabbia in lui. Si butta in piscina cominciando a nuotare con forza facendo vasche su vasche prima di lasciarsi andare all'indietro esausto cercando solo di rilassarsi senza annegare. Era sempre così, se la rabbia prendeva il sopravvento allora lui doveva solo trovare il modo di scaricarla, certo non avrebbe mai immaginato che solo sentire quella voce avrebbe riacceso la fiamma.

"Credevo che almeno a quest'ora i bambini fossero a letto." Cammina a passo lento avvicinandosi al bordo della piscina. Era pienamente convinto che venire qua, a quest'ora, sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per stare da solo con i suoi pensieri, per stare da solo senza occhi inquisitori addosso. Invece, poco dopo aver oltrepassato la porta, aveva sentito il suono inconfondibile dell'acqua. Si era avvicinato cercando di capire chi era e vederlo li lo aveva amareggiato, non aveva potuto trattenere la piccola cattiveria.

Si volta verso di lui passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuotendo la testa. "Davvero? Perché io credevo fossero i vecchi a dormire presto." Lo guarda serio specchiandosi in quegli occhi azzurri senza battere ciglio.

Lascia sfuggire un sorriso senza gioia "mai una volta che siamo d'accordo eh?" Si tuffa in acqua nuotando per un po' senza riemergere emergendo poi lontano da lui passandosi le mani tra i capelli scrollandovi l'acqua di sopra.

Lo guarda in silenzio per poi scuotere la testa prima di nuotare fino al bordo poggiandovi le braccia per rilassarsi ma senza uscire. Guarda con la coda dell'occhio verso Sebastian, stava ancora di spalle a lui rilassandosi in acqua. Si concentra particolarmente sulla schiena di lui, la parte che usciva dall'acqua poiché non era profonda. Era davvero bello, i muscoli non eccessivi ma ben delineati, guardava quelle gocce correre giù velocemente verso il basso. Si lecca le labbra per poi nuotare verso di lui, sapeva che Sebastian lo avrebbe ignorato ma questo rendeva solo la cosa più facile. Si ferma alle sue spalle afferrandolo sui fianchi leccando quelle gocce lungo la sua schiena trattenendo con più forza il suo corpo quando aveva tentato di allontanarsi.

Chiude gli occhi sospirando appena spostandosi poi di un passo più avanti non potendo fare di più perché stretto dalle mani di lui. "Che cosa fai Charles? Cosa pensi di fare?"

Ascolta le sue parole ma non vi da peso, avvolge le braccia attorno a lui baciando e mordendo piano le sue spalle, lo sente sospirare e fa scivolare la lingua su, lungo il collo arrivando a sfiorare il lobo dell'orecchio mordicchiandolo piano, le mani si muovono su e giù accarezzando il corpo di lui premendo con forza la pelle saggiandone la tonicità, non si accorge nemmeno di quanto il proprio bacino premesse e sfregasse contro il fondoschiena del compagno di squadra, anche se non amava ammetterlo il proprio compagno aveva un corpo davvero sexy. Sale con lentezza fino al torace graffiandolo appena affondando il volto sul suo collo respirando il suo profumo. Era talmente drogato da quella sensazione da aver abbassato le difese, è per questo che non riesce a parare il colpo che lo fa cadere in acqua. Non era un pugno no, ne cose simili, era una semplice spinta, si solleva guardandolo, sembrava divertito tutto sommato, lo segue con lo sguardo mentre va a sedersi sul bordo piscina restando con solo le gambe immerse senza smettere di guardarlo. Senza esitazione si alza avvicinandosi a lui, non gli faceva paura, nemmeno ora che si era posto in una posizione sopraelevata, non gli faceva mai paura.

"Speravo davvero di essere solo questa sera."

"Bhe, speranza distrutta, ma posso alleviare la tua amarezza se vuoi."

"Puoi? E come pensi di fare? Con quella lingua indisponente che hai?"

"Lingua, bocca..." Si avvicina a lui aprendogli le gambe senza interrompere il contatto visivo mentre la lingua passava sul suo interno coscia percorrendo la pelle che la mano scopriva dal costume di lui.

"Mi piacerà? Sembri così sicuro di te, lo hai già fatto a qualcuno?"

"No, ma voglio farlo a te" gli scopre il membro vedendo il suo sguardo impassibile anche se l'erezione era già piuttosto evidente. "Mi chiedi se ti piacerà, ti dirò di più, non solo ti piacerà ma lo farà così tanto che ne sentirai la mancanza." Abbassa lo sguardo sul membro di lui leccandone più volte la punta sentendolo irrigidirsi appena, scende lentamente lungo il suo cazzo sfiorandolo con le labbra accennando appena al tocco della lingua. Si sofferma a guardare quegli occhi, ora decisamente più liquidi di piacere, esortarlo a darsi una mossa, gli sfugge una mezza risata e preme la lingua contro l'asta percorrendo la sua lunghezza più volte allungando una mano verso i testicoli di lui sentendosi fermare e lo guarda confuso.

"La bocca, usa solo quella" gli lascia rudemente la mano.

Ridacchia spudoratamente "si mio capitano" Si china passando piano la lingua sui testicoli prendendoli poi in bocca succhiandoli appena e accennando un piccolo morso senza mancare di osservare la sua reazione.

Lo afferra per i capelli guardandolo serio "ti avevo detto di fare il serio."

Sorride "no, non lo hai fatto."

"Fa il serio" ringhia appena frustrato dai suoi modi "Smettila di perdere tempo, succhiamelo."

Si lecca le labbra, personalmente amava questo lato focoso di Seb, avrebbe lottato sempre e in ogni situazione per imporre il suo volere, anche se si trattava di succhiargli il cazzo. Poteva spezzarlo? Poteva sottometterlo? Non ne era sicuro ma avrebbe azzardato di tutto per vedergli perdere la sua dannata compostezza. Si solleva appena con le braccia sul bordo piscina cercando di ignorare il suo sguardo e si spinge contro il suo membro. In gola, lo sentiva fino in gola.

"Prendilo tutto, ti sfido." Accenna un sorriso soddisfatto, vi era un non so che di perfetto nell'immagine del suo cazzo che scompariva tra le labbra di Charles. "Coraggio, ti serve una spinta?" Lo afferra per i capelli spingendolo appena a prendere di più.

Si sentiva soffocare, non era sicuro davvero di poterlo prendere tutto, ma se lo era ripromesso, non lo avrebbe fatto vincere. Prende un lungo respiro e cerca di rilassare la gola, chiude gli occhi e si spinge giù fino a prenderlo completamente in bocca sentendolo finalmente sospira di piacere.

"Oh cazzo, si, allora anche tu le sai fare le cose se ti ci metti" chiude gli occhi reclinando leggermente la testa all'indietro stringendogli i capelli.

Sente la sua presa ma cerca di concentrarsi sui propri movimenti, comincia lentamente a farlo uscire e poi giù leggermente più veloce di come lo aveva fatto uscire, si assicurava di succhiare e leccare la punta per bene prima di farlo affondare nuovamente in gola facendolo strusciare contro le guance e giù fino a colpirgli la gola ad ogni affondo. Non riusciva a trattenere a sua volta gemiti di piacere, gli piaceva, gli piaceva davvero succhiarlo ad un uomo? O forse semplicemente a Seb? Cerca di non focalizzarsi su questi sciocchi interrogativi ma, piuttosto, sull'aumentare man mano il ritmo sentendo i gemiti del compagno sempre più frequenti.

Non si era nemmeno accorto di mordersi un labbro con forza o di aver stretto così tanto gli occhi, sentirsi prendere tutto era una sensazione da capogiro, non gli era mai capitata fino ad ora, probabilmente il moccioso aveva ragione, ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza. "Charles, sto per venire, ingoialo tutto."

Sente confusamente le sue parole ma capisce appieno cosa fare sentendosi forzare dalla sua mano a rimanere giù mentre l'orgasmo di Sebastian gli esplode in bocca. Anche se difficile lo ingoia sollevandosi poi dal suo membro respirando a pieni polmoni.

Lo guarda con interesse leccandosi appena le labbra soffermandosi sul punto dove si era morso, gli afferra ancora i capelli guardando i suoi occhi confusi. "Puliscimi, fallo per bene." Gli spinge il membro contro le labbra sentendone il calore.

Cerca di riprendere fiato il più velocemente possibile mentre si riavvicina al membro, lo lecca lentamente ripulendolo da ogni traccia di seme tornando a guardarlo vedendolo annuire. Chiude gli occhi volendo lasciarsi andare leggermente tra le carezze dell'acqua cercando di capire quando si sente afferrare per il braccio e tirare su. Non ha tempo di controbattere che si ritrova con la guancia contro il pavimento e i fianchi sollevati con le gambe sufficientemente divaricate. Sente il costume venire tirato giù e l'ansia prende il sopravvento. "OH, EHY SEBASTIAN CHE CAZZO VUOI FARE?" Cerca di ribellarsi ma la presa era davvero ferrea.

Ride "sta calmo Charles, adesso ti do anche io qualcosa che ti mancherà." Afferra con decisione i glutei di lui allargandoli dando una leccata ben decisa al suo buco sentendolo sussultare e calmare, in gran parte, le opposizioni. Accenna un sorriso tornando ad abbassarsi contro di lui con più calma, passa la lingua più volte a disegnare il suo ano azzardando solo qualche volta a spingersi oltre, a spingersi dentro, sentendo il corpo di lui tremare. Fa scorrere la lingua su più lembi di pelle, assapora la pelle soda dei glutei prima di morderla con forza strappandogli un gemito di dolore, passando poi a quella più morbida e calda dell'interno coscia dove succhia con insistenza lasciandogli diversi segni sul passaggio. Risale lentamente sfiorando il membro sentendolo piagnucolare di desiderio ma non si sofferma, risale lungo i testicoli rallentando appena. Lecca e bacia insistentemente la pelle intorno all'ano senza più prestargli interesse sentendolo spazientirsi e cercare di toccarsi venendogli ogni volta impedito. "Cosa c'è Charles? Qualcosa non va? Sto ignorando qualche particolare?" Accenna un ghigno divertito "forse non ti piace dove uso la lingua? Allora dimmelo tu, dove la vuoi?" Lo vede stringere i pugni ma tacere "va bene allora, lo prenderò come un continua così." Comincia a dedicare nuovamente le sue attenzioni a zone sensibili del suo corpo ma senza mai arrivare all'apice del piacere.

"SUL BUCO... CAZZO SEB LA DEVI METTERE LI LA TUA DANNATA LINGUA, SOPRA E DENTRO IL MIO BUCO." Stringe i pugni cercando di non mostrare quanto il corpo tremasse ma con scarso risultato.

Accenna una risata "ci voleva tanto?" Si avvicina nuovamente al cerchio di muscoli concedendogli nuovamente le attenzioni che Charles bramava, lo sente ansimare fin da subito, ancora prima che la lingua si spingesse dentro cominciando a scoparlo letteralmente. Lo tiene più saldo per i fianchi mentre lo sentiva agitarsi sotto di se per il forte desiderio di raggiungere il proprio godimento. Quando lo sente al limite sostituisce due dita alla lingua a va a succhiargli deciso la punta mentre lo scopava incessantemente. Lo sente arrivare con un grido decisamente appagato prima di farlo stendere accanto a lui a riprendere fiato. "Mh, a occhio e croce ti piace farti scopare il culo." Afferra la sua mano prima che lo colpisse bloccandolo al pavimento sovrastandolo. "E sta buono. Cosa? Vuoi negare?"

Lo guarda respirando con affanno chiudendo gli occhi. 'No sarebbe davvero poco credibile, gli era piaciuto da impazzire, e quelle erano solo la sua lingua e le sue dita, chissà se avesse usato...' "E il passo successivo? Quale sarà?"

Ride tornando a stendersi accanto a lui. "Te lo faccio vedere dopo Abu Dhabi."


End file.
